By Chance ( You and I )
by Ly-Jane
Summary: A song fic. for GraLu fans. I know this might been already use. But I'm dedicating this as a thank yuo gift. A story of two lovers. Who met each other in an accidental bumped. And they didn't expect on that one lucky chance they met the person that would be together with them... "Just like a fairytale... wasn't?"


**A Song fic for LucyEucliffe-I – LUV- U**

**By Chance ( You and I )**

_Hi  
Girl, you just caught my eye  
thought I should give it a try  
and get your name and your number  
go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers_

_WHY, DID I SAY THAT?  
I don't know why.  
But you're smilin' and it's something' I like  
on your face, yeah it suits you  
Girl, we connect like we have bluetooth_

I was walking down the hallway. When…

"Ouch," I heard a girl has been hurt. I looked to see her face. It was like on a one flash we go on a fairytale and I just met a beautiful princess

"Watch where you're going please?" She said as I handed her the books that I picked up from the floor. Despite the fact that I bumped into her she still had a pretty smile on her face. A smile that I think made my heart skip a beat

"_Maybe I should give it a try and get her name and number? Or might be go to the cafeteria and eat lunch?"_

"Well… my name is Lucy. And I still don't have phone sorry," She then said suddenly

"Wait did I just said it out loud?" I exclaimed and I heard her giggled. A very nice giggled that I could hear it forever and would never say no to the music

"Yeah… you just did. You're a funny one," She sad and keep on giggling. A blush then crept in my face as I saw how she laughed at me

"So… can we go grab some lunch?" I asked as I hold her hand

"Of course," She said and we walked

We talked and I found out that we had many things in the same. And I then I didn't know she was living near my house and she also got the same dog that I was taking care off. Just like a Bluetooth we both are connected together

_I don't know why__  
__I'm drawn to you__  
__Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?__  
__And this is all based on a lucky chance__  
__that you would rather add then subtract__  
_

We start dating. And I don't know why every time I see's you. I feel like I've being drown to your beauty and kindness. Maybe just like what my other friends called fate? I just really believe it. I got you the most beautiful, kind and caring girl on the whole world on a one bump. Who knows that I would meet you by a lucky chance only?

_You and I  
could be like Sonny and Cher  
honey and bears  
You and I  
could be like Aladdin and Jasmine  
lets make it happen_

_La La's_

"Gray do you think… we are you know…. The together forever thing?" She asked me with a blush on her pretty face. I chuckled at her questioned and she started to throw playfully punches to my chest as I chuckled at her. But then I stop suddenly and grab both her wrist and looked on her eyes directly

"Don't you worry because you and I are going to be together forever. Someday when the right time comes and we are adults. We are going to even surpass the love of the people you see is the most the best. We would do it together… I would do it with you…" I said sincerely as I kiss her forehead

_Hey__  
__How've you been?__  
__I know that it's been awhile.__  
__Are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind__  
__runnin' thousand and thousands of miles__  
__Sorry, I know that line's outta style__  
__but you__  
__you look so beautiful on that starry night__  
__loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile__  
__I'm captivated__  
__your beauty is timeless never outdated_"So… I just want to asked are you tired?" I asked

"Why?" She asked and giggled of her had been followed

"Because you've been on my mind runnin' thousand and thousands of miles," I said and all the people around say's boo. With her she is giggling

"I know… I know! It's already been used!" Shouted Gray with a blush on his pale face

"But… ehehe.. really Gray. Even though it's not originated from you. It's still nice," She said and smiled and all the people around says..

"AWWW…"

"Ahaha!" I laughed in joy as I put her over my shoulder and I cheered like a little kid who won a candy over someone.

"Put me down Gray," She said shyly as she looked down at me with embarrassing looked on her blushing face

"Ok… so before that would you go to the fireworks display with me?" I asked as I looked at her. She looked away and nodded her head. I once again cheered and ran out of the room with me still carrying her

That night we go on the summer festival. Various stalls are there I bought her anything that she pointed out. And she would pout and say that " If I got fat it's your fault," Is what she always say when every time I bought foods and treats for her. But she always eat them all

And then the sounds of fireworks was heard. And I pulled her over the place where I know we could watch it un-crowded. And had the perfect view

We sat on the fields of the nearby hill where we watch it.

I watched as how she admired the fireworks. On how it reflect on her chocolate brown orbs. She then looked at me with a smile. The full moon light's. Making her shine more like an angel on the night

"Don't make such faces. Or else…" I trailed off and kiss her on the lips. The kiss lasted long with the fireworks booming

"I would lose control and kiss you a million times," I said as I smiled kindly at her

"D-don't say those words!" She shouted as she point at me and then sat back down

"Why so?" I asked confused

"Because…. Because… It's embarrassing," She said and face me. Her face is so flush with her eyes gleaming with the night. I love how she looked like

"Ehehe.. ok," I said and I brushed my nose with hers like a dog

_You and I  
could be like Sonny and Cher  
Honey and bears  
you and i could be like Aladdin and Jasmine lets make it happen_

_la la la_

"Gray… we've been together for one year. Would you still keep your promise that you would…" I shush her with me forefinger while she looks at it

"Of course I would. Don't worry, I love you so I would never ever break any promises that I gives to you. And as I promise when the right time comes and we become adult we would surpass them right?" He said just like the time he said it last time

"Ok.. it's promise then," She said and two showed their pinky and chant a traditional pinky promise

_Babe  
It's been 5 years since that special day  
when I asked you on our first date  
I guess it's safe to say_

_You and I  
are better than Sonny and Cher  
Honey and bears  
You and I  
Are better than Aladdin and Jasmine  
We've made it happen_

"Hey… Lucy," Said a man on his twenties

"Yeah?" Asked her partner gently

"It's been five years… ne?" He asked as a smile mad its way to his now matured face

"Yeah… it's been five years. Yet it was like just yesterday," She said while leaning on her lovers shoulder

"Time sure flies fast," he said as he closed his eyes and feel the cold breeze hit his skin

"Yup… and what you said is true," Said Lucy as she also closed her eyes

"See…. I guess it's been so long. Five years pass and were still together. Go on a fight, be together again. And already know each other like we were just looking on a mirror. So I think I could say this now proudly to you. You and I could surpass any obstacle through our relationship. I don't care if it is about family, money, or our love for each other. And even the people who would go on our way, we would go over it. Because I know even if the faith says that you belong to someone else. I would fight against that faith or destiny or whatever they called it. Because you and I would be together forever…. And be a greater couple than anyone else,"

_Let me say__  
__You look so beautiful on our wedding day__  
_

A man with a raven hair. Wearing a white suit is in front of a whole body mirror while he arranged his red bow

"Gray… it's starting already," Said his best friend. A enemy. And also his best man on his best day

"Ok… " He said and ran towards the church. He looked over the people and felt nervous on all of their stares. But then… the time he saw her. All his worries and nervous wash away. And his whole body is been filled with joy. His bride and his partner in life. Is in their walking down the altar, with her father arm in arm with her.

She is wearing the best wedding dress that he ever saw. Her eyes that is full of happiness didn't change over the years. That smile that is on her face that made him fall in love over her.

The priest say's that they could now kiss.

They shared a short kiss. And the people clapped for the newlyweds. They faced each other with both their fore heads touching

"You know… I dint expect. That day I skipped class and my feet lead the way towards you. I didn't know that one accidental bumped, made me meet my destined one. And all of that is by a lucky chance. The time I saw you I felt like it's you… It's already you. The girl that would be forever by my side till I aged. And one more thing… you looked the most beautiful woman on the whole world today…. And not just today… but it would be everyday and forever," He said

"thank you, I never thought that I would find the perfect husband for me… on that accidental bumped too…." She said and both closed their eyes

"Just like fairytale… wasn't?" They both asked each other….

_**-END-**_

* * *

**Yeah… it ended. Sorry for the grammatical errors. LucyEucliffe- I – LUV – U. And anyway. As I said this is dedicated to you. I know I won't do a song fic anymore. As a thank you gift but then I was sleeping then dreamed about music's all around me. And By Chance (You and I ) are playing. So then after I woke up, things started to flood my mind. The things about the Thank you Gift. Again thank you for the worry about me. Ehehe… **


End file.
